Her Death Date
by R.Rocio
Summary: Beast boy deals with a certain part of the year. He's depressd. Raven reaches out. Raven helps.


Heyy ther peepz of fan fic XDDD um this storyy takes place two yeers later. so beast boy and raven r 16 yeers old. Evryone is still in the gang and I hope i got the attitudes rite XDD nd umm thers a TOUCH of cursing. lik its teen titans so i didnt make them curse up a storm but i had to make it reealistc. so a BIT of cursing will b incluuded in the story nd the chapters r gna b WAYY longer. jus tell me tho if im writing somthing tht seem out of charctr for one of the charctrs. k? Thnkkieez XDD nd its my first story so dnt yell XD

*READ*

This is from Ravens POV.

* * *

_Azarath, Metrion…_

"Raven!"

I shoot a glance at my door.

_Azarath, Metrion…_

_Knock knock knock._

"Raven! Open the door!"

I sigh. What could he possibly want at 7 in the morning?

I walk to the door and slightly open it. Just enough to see part of my face.

"What?" I say in my usual monotone.

A green teenage boy stands in front of me. Messy, spiked, green hair. Green eyes. Skinny. Vegetarian. The one named Beast Boy. He looked petrified. I find it entertaining.

"Raven!" He shouts.

"We've been over my name twice… this is the third time…what?"  
"Something's wrong!"

I studied him. He had a goofy spark in his eye like normal. Nothing serious.

"Ok…what's wrong?"

"I forgot the password to my room!"

I stand there. What an idiot. We have a new security system that's twice as fast and twice as secure as the last one. There is a FOUR digit password. Either all numbers or all letters or a mix of the two. He can't remember FOUR digits. He disgusts me.

"Raven! Are you listening?"

I close the door a little more so all he could see was my eye.

"Go ask Robin."  
"I can't!"  
"So go ask Cy-"  
"He's _sparring _with Cyborg!"

I sigh again. I open the door the whole way. The reason I don't ask about Starfire is because…well…think about it. She's strong but…not very…bright.

"Let's go." I say obviously annoyed.

"Ok! Follow me!" He replies with his jester grin.

He heads off to his room while I follow.

Beast Boy. Age 16. Likes: Pizza, Tofu, Game station, playing with Cyborg. Nothing more to say about the green boy.

I'm lost in my thoughts while he tries to get my attention.

"Raven? Hey Raven? You with me?"

He snaps his fingers in my face to snap me out of my trance. He gives me a worried look.

"You ok, Rae?"  
"I'm fine."

He now gives me a puzzled look. "You're weird."

I give him a look.

He puts his hand up in front of him.

"In a good way!" He says nervously.

I look to his door. Then I look at him.

"Do you at least remember the first two digits?"

He scratches his messy hair and looks up. He actually looks like he's thinking for once.

"Um…Yes."  
"Ok…shoot."

I place my finger on the keypad. He puts his hand behind his head and looks unsure.

He takes my hand and brings it down from the keypad.

"Why don't _I_ put in the first two digits?"

I roll my eyes as he stands in front of me. He turns around.

"What?" I ask starting to lose my patience.  
"Look away… don't look!"

I roll my eyes again, fold my arms and look away. What a little kid.

"Ok…go ahead Rae."

I sigh.

"Beast boy…"  
"Yes?" He says being a joker.  
"How do you expect me to know your password if it's _your_ room?"

He smiled. That's all he really does. It's a permanent smile on his face. Not a toothy smile but the winning, happy, goofy smile.

"Well…I didn't think that far."

I take a deep breath. "Neither did I." I start to walk off.

As I reach the end of the hall way I turn my head to the side to take a quick glance at him. He's just standing there outside of his door. He appears…kind of… sad.

He catches me looking at him. He immediately perks up and waves.

I continue on to my room. I stop.

Something's wrong. I sense it. Not just silly wrong. Emotionally. I can't afford to be emotional but in exchange I can somewhat sense other people's emotions. And this isn't the first time I've seen him like this lately. Everyone has taken a notice to Beast Boy's fake happiness lately. We just let it go because we know Beast Boy will bounce back. But it's around this time of the year he gets like this. For about two years. Although he does slowly bounce back every year, It's been troubling me for the past two years. What is it this time of year that makes him upset? Why won't he tell us? I forgot about this earlier when I was hesitant to help him. I feel kind of…guilty. And I snap at him too…forgetting he gets like this. That fake wave and smile is the source of these thoughts and is enough for me to finally ask what's wrong.

I go back. I peek my head around the corner. He's trying to get in his room by putting in random numbers. It actually works. He gives a small, but sad smile. I've never seen a sad smile on his face. I call out his name

"Beast Boy."

He looks my way.

I look down. And walk towards him.

I can't believe what I'm doing.

"I know I don't usually ask this…but…is something wrong?" I

He looks surprised. His ears twitch. Much like a dog.

I look down again. "Just…never mind... forget I asked." I say turning around.

He puts his hand on my shoulder. "No…wait…"

I turn around.

He puts his hand behind his head. He gives me a small smile. But it quickly fades and turns into frown. He links his hands behind his head and turns around. "I get like this…on this day…every year."

I stare.

He turns around. His eyes appear to be glassy.

"Never mind…I don't want to bother you with this." He says heading into his room  
"You won't." I answer back.

Usually anything Beast Boy does will bother me. But he seems troubled, sad, confused. Or just one of the three. I can relate. Although I feel very little. But my whole daddy dearest issue… my birthday… I can relate to hating some part of the year.

He looks up to the ceiling.

"Well… do you remem-"

He stops talking. I stare.

"Just…" He punches the wall. He yells out of anger. His voice hasn't changed since he was 14.

He's frustrated. Sad.

I stare. He's breathing hard. He's overcome with emotions. I said something that triggered his thoughts. He doesn't like to think about what upsets him every year. So he just mopes without thinking.

The crime alarm goes off. Joy.

I begin to float down to the main room. I turn around half way down the hall at beast boy. He stands there staring at the hole he made. Breathing hard. He turns to me with teary eyes. I look at him.

"You can…talk to me later… if you want." I say with my monotone. I wish I could sound more empathetic.

He continues to look at me. Then he looks down and nods his head. "Yea…"

I start to head down.

"Raven…" He calls out

I turn around.

He closes his eyes. "Thank you…"

I look to the bottom left corner of my eye.

I do my small smile. "Your welcome."

I head down to the main room.

"Its Plasmus again." Robin says glaring at the big screen.

"He's at the toxic waste plant by the dock."  
"The new one?" Cyborg asked surprised. "But they just opened that one!" Cyborg says now also looking at the big screen.

I look up at the screen. A huge, dark pink, green eyed, blob monster. Grand.

"Ok Cyborg you take the T-Car. I'll take my motorcycle. We'll meet you down there." Robin says signaling towards the garage.  
"Got it." Cyborg shouts while running out.

Robin looks up at Starfire. "You'll leave with me," Of course. "Raven will leave with Bea-… where is Beast Boy?"

"I saw him entering his room when I flew down here, perhaps he did not here the alarm?"  
"Star, the alarm in this building is pretty loud. I'm sure he heard it. Raven go check on Beast Boy and meet up with us, stat."  
"He needs some time, Robin" I say.

He gives me an empathetic look. "I understand… just make it if you can. We'll need you two."

I salute. With no emotion as usual I say "Roger that."

With that, Robin and Starfire leave.

I head off to Beast Boy's room. The door is open. I peek in.

His back is to the door. It looks like he's looking at something. It has a glare. A photo booth strip with pictures on it. I knock on the door.

"Beast Boy?" I say entering his room.

He quickly turns around and hides the photo frame.

"Yea…Raven?"  
"Well in case you haven't noticed or heard…the alarm went off. And Plasmus is at the toxic waste plant. We gotta go."

He looks away, gets up and walks past me. I take no offense knowing he's not himself. But as he got up I get a quick look at the picture. It's a blonde haired woman. But that's all I could see because of the glare. I use my telekinesis to tilt the strip towards me . It's a blue eyed, blonde haired woman. It's a strip of four pictures. Her and Beast boy. Making goofy faces. I feel like I know her or I've seen her.

I think a minute. I realize who it is. And why Beast Boy act the way he does around this time of year.

This is one of the worst memories Beast Boy has.

When Terra was turned to stone.

Terra's death date.

* * *

So this is my first story XDDDD I hope ppl likk itt pleez review XDDD umm I reely lik the beast boy and raven pairing soo get reedy for some bird on bird XDDDD thtt sounds kinda dirty tho. I keep thinkingg about if Beast boy continues to think of terra so I wna make tht part of the story…It causes a touch of dramaaa nd uul later see y so I hope uu review ndd the next chapter will be WAYYY longer kk? Revieww plz XDD.


End file.
